


There Will Be Healing

by Sxymami0909



Series: What Is And What Never Should Be [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt Lydia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Protective Chris, Protective Derek, Protective Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia’s awake and the pack is attempting to help her get back on her feet. Old allies return and new friendships are formed. But will Lydia be able to open up in time to tell the pack what she saw and how they can all stay alive or is her mind too broken to understand the warning she received all those months back during her visit with Dr. Valack?</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Will Be Healing

**Author's Note:**

> **Request: ******From Anonymous on Tumblr - hey would you mind writing a Stydia fic where Lydia is injured (by whatever) and the pack (I'm talking Derek, Chris, the Sherriff and Melissa too) and especially Stiles become super overprotective of her, constantly following her/checking in on her and she snaps one day and tells them she can take care of herself and Stiles just kisses her and says they know but they were really scared and they love her lots. I just noticed there were too many neglected Lydia prompts so if you have the time.

Lydia sat up in the bed, covers down at her waist. Her lips were chapped, her throat still dry no matter the amount of water she drank. She could hear people milling about the hallways, some talking in whispered words others screaming as orderlies rushed to subdue them.

Lydia closed her eyes briefly doing her best to block out the noise and focus on the fact that she was awake. It still felt weird to think that considering for her she’d been awake all this time. A dull throbbing started in her head and she slowly lifted her hand, pressing it against her temple in an attempt to alleviate the pain.

She blew out a heavy breath and once again found herself wondering when Stiles would be back. He’d told her he was running down to the lower level to meet Deaton and bring him up so he could look her over and make sure she was okay. But that felt like a long time ago, though honestly Lydia’s concept of time was a little blurry.

She let her hand drop down, it felt heavier than she remembered, and took a minute to look around the room she was in. It was different than Meredith’s had been, different than the one in Stiles’ mind too. Lydia tugged at the blanket covering her. It was a deep shade of purple. And the sheets, those were lavender. There were flowers, cards and a bunch of other personal affects scattered across the room.

There was a table with books, a stack of playing cards and even what looked like a small version of the game ‘Go’. Lydia shook her head. This room was lived in. Not just by her. She could see evidence of almost every pack member lying about and it made her heart warm.

The sound of heavy footfalls pulled Lydia from her observations. She tensed as they got closer, but when a light knock sounded on the door before it was pushed open revealing Stiles, Lydia relaxed a bit and sent him a hesitant half smile.

Stiles stepped into the room and returned her smile with a bright one of his own. He held the door open for Deaton as he spoke his gaze never leaving Lydia. “Sorry that took so long, Deaton had to make a couple of stops along the way to get everything he needed.” Stiles explained as he moved further into the room and took the seat beside Lydia’s bed, his hand automatically reaching for hers.

Lydia clasped their hands together readily, threading their fingers together as she eyed Deaton and his bag of doctor equipment warily.

Deaton didn’t miss the look Lydia gave him and he held up his hand as he sat on the side of the bed. “Hello Lydia, I’m going to ask you a few simple questions before we get started here…alright?” He asked while studying her expression trying to ascertain if the teenager understood him, but she didn’t respond. He held in a sigh and shifted his gaze to Stiles who gave him an encouraging nod.

Deaton glanced back at Lydia and smiled warmly. “Do you know where you are?” He asked cautiously.

Lydia glanced at Stiles out of the corner of her eye and nodded. “Yes,” she replied her voice scratchy and low.

Deaton nodded, “Stiles, please go fetch Lydia some water,” he glanced back at the redhead, “It should help with the dry throat,” he offered.

Stiles got up and moved around the room grabbing Lydia some water as he listened to Deaton ask her some basic questions like her name, birthday, what year they were in and then who he was. Stiles had just filled up the cup and turned to face Lydia noticing her hesitation.

Deaton arched an eyebrow, “Lydia you do know who I am…don’t you?” He asked gently.

Lydia glanced at Stiles who had just taken a seat back at her side, the weight of his gaze heavy on her as he handed her the water. Lydia took it and finally nodded before taking a long sip. Half the cup was empty by the time she rested it on the bedside table. “Yes,” she responded, “I know who you are. Veterinarian, emissary, Scott’s boss.” She rattled off the list slowly. Lydia watched as both Deaton and Stiles relaxed relief evident on their faces.

“And what about Stiles?” Deaton inquired, “Do you know who he is?”

Lydia nodded automatically reaching for Stiles’ hand, her expression softening, “Of course,” she stated sending Deaton a look, “Student, Scott’s best friend, human,” she replied glancing at him the hint of a smile tugging at the corner of her lips, “Boyfriend.” She finished.

Deaton blinked and glanced at Stiles, “I-I wasn’t aware of that,” he responded searching the teenagers face critically.

Stiles’ eyebrows rose, eyes comically wide as he stared at Lydia, heart beating hard in his chest. “Uh, neither was I,” He admitted.

A hint of confusion crossed Deaton’s face and he glanced at Lydia questioningly.

Lydia opened and closed her mouth, but nothing came out. She pulled her hand gently from Stiles and shook her head. “It was a mistake.” She said glancing between them as she lifted a hand to her head and closed her eyes briefly trying to push away images of the life she had apparently created in her head, a life where all of her real life desires were true.

Deaton pursed his lips together and frowned. “Lydia…I need you to tell me everything that happened while you were catatonic. What you experienced, it might help me figure out what happened. Why it happened and how to keep it from happening again,” he explained.

Lydia looked over at Stiles and he shifted closer to her and nodded as he rested a hand over hers. She took a deep breath and inclined her head glancing back at Deaton. “Okay,” she said softly, “But before I do I want to know what happened. How’d I get here…like this?”

Stiles shifted his gaze to Deaton who nodded and got up to close the door. Stiles let out a long breath and swallowed heavily knowing this was going to be a long story and hoping she’d be okay after she heard it.

 

______

 

_**Two Weeks Later** _

 

Stiles sighed at his father for the third time as he stood in the kitchen watching as his dad attempted to right the ‘Welcome Home’ banner that had once again fallen on one side. “Are you done yet? She’s going to be here any minute,” he said his tone anxious.

Michael Stilinski grunted as Melissa McCall held in a laugh. He glanced from the woman he just started seeing to his son, his warm expression changing to one of frustration. “Well maybe if you helped us instead of standing there watching the clock like a crazy person this would be done already.”

Stiles lifted his hands and huffed, “No, I will not help because the banner says welcome home and as much as I wish Lydia lived here,” and he did, “she doesn’t so it might make her feel weird and that’s the last thing I want.” He told his dad. Things were already a little awkward between them ever since Lydia told him and Deaton about where she thought she was during her catatonic state.

_He_ didn’t feel weird about it. Stiles had realized while she was out of it that he still loved her, hell he’d never really stopped. But he could tell Lydia felt weird about things and that put him on edge. Did she feel weird because she didn’t have those types of feelings for him or because she did?

Stiles sighed as he felt his pocket vibrate. He thrust his hand into it and pulled out his cell phone checking the message. “Scott says they’re five minutes away,” he told his dad and Melissa.

Michael nodded, “Then we better get this finished up.” He replied despite the roll of his sons eyes. He watched as Stiles left the room presumably to go wait for Scott and Lydia by the front door. He turned his gaze on Melissa and arched a brow when he caught her watching him. “What?” he asked, tone light as he straightened out the banner.

Melissa shook her head as she handed Michael some tape. “Nothing. I’m just glad Stiles seems more like his old self again. I was pretty worried there for a while,” she admitted.

Michael nodded as he took the tape from her. “Me too,” he responded, “I’m glad Lydia woke up. For a while there…” he paused, his gaze shifting over to Melissa as he stepped back from the banner, “I didn’t think she would. But Stiles never lost hope.” He said with a warm smile as he closed the distance between him and Melissa. He wrapped an arm around her waist and smiled. “I guess love will do that,” he commented quietly.

Melissa’s expression softened and she tilted her head and pressed a light kiss to his lips. “I guess it will,” she spoke softly before smiling, “Have you heard from Chris?” She asked as she rested a hand on his arm.

Michael inclined his head, “He called this morning. He and Isaac are flying in tonight. Derek’s picking them up at the airport later.” He told her.

Melissa’s smile widened, “Good, I’m glad. Chris and Isaac,” she paused, “they belong here with their family…and I’m sure Lydia will be happy to have them back.” Melissa knew how much Lydia missed Allison and she had a feeling having everyone back together would help the teenager heal faster. At least she hoped it would.

 

______

 

Lydia sat in the passenger side of Kira’s car glancing out the window. It was strange being outside of Eichen House and yet not at all unwelcome. Things around them seemed different and yet Lydia knew they weren’t, it was just her mind playing tricks on her. She’d spent the past two weeks in intensive therapy sessions with Deaton weeding out the memories she’d created and reinforcing the ones that were true.

Lydia knew it wasn’t just about that though. Somewhere in her addled brain she held important information from Dr. Valack. A memory or memories that she couldn’t seem to access, but somehow knew were incredibly important.

Deaton had told her not to push herself, to let it come naturally and she knew he was right, but that didn’t help lessen her anxiety at all.

“You must be excited to see Sheriff Stilinski and Ms. McCall,” Kira said as she glanced sideways at Lydia briefly before turning her gaze back to the road, glancing at Scott in the rearview mirror.

Scott met his girlfriend’s gaze and sent her an encouraging smile. Lydia had been mostly silent since they picked her up from Eichen House and he wasn’t sure how to take that. The sound of Lydia’s voice broke through his thoughts and he looked over at her as she spoke.

“Yeah, that should be nice,” she commented her tone clam. Lydia was quiet for a minute as she rested her hands on her lap. “Will Stiles be there?” She asked curiously while looking over at Kira.

Scott took that moment to lean forward between the seats and nod, “We’re going to his house…remember?” He asked gently.

Lydia let out a breath and nodded, “Right, of course. Sorry,” she apologized before continuing, “I haven’t seen him in a couple of days.” She added. Stiles usually came to visit her at least once a day, but he’d been surprisingly absent for the past two and Lydia wasn’t sure why.

For a while she’d wondered if it was something she’d said or did, but Deaton had assured her that Stiles was probably just busy with school. Lydia had expected to find him there to pick her up earlier that day and had been more than a little disappointed to see that it was Scott and Kira, which probably made her sound like a bad person. She wasn’t, she just missed Stiles.

Kira glance back at Scott again as she turned down Stiles’ street and then smiled at Lydia, “He was actually going to come get you today, but Scott and I really wanted to pick you up. We haven’t seen you in a while and we missed you. So we thought it would be a nice surprise,” she admitted though she had a feeling the other girl might have preferred Stiles.

Lydia’s chest tightened at her comment and she felt the familiar tug of guilt inside of her. “It was a nice surprise. I didn’t mean to make it sound like—like I didn’t want,” she paused her hands fidgeting slightly, something she never used to do, “I’m sorry.”

Scott swallowed hard and he reached over the seat and rested a hand on Lydia’s shoulder. “Don’t be sorry, we understand Lydia.” His words were genuine as he sent a smile in her direction despite the fact that she couldn’t see him.

Lydia wanted to believe that, but she knew they didn’t understand, not really. Neither of them knew what it was like not to know the difference between reality and the fiction her own mind had created. Even after two weeks with Deaton she still got confused about some things and she hated it. Lydia angled her head to the side so she could see Scott, smiled briefly in his direction and then turned back to the window.

She felt Kira bringing the car to a stop and when she glanced up she spotted Stiles standing on the front porch. Her expression softened and by the time Kira parked Lydia was already reaching for her seatbelt to undo it.

Scott heard her heartbeat skyrocket and his gaze shifted taking in his best friend who was already moving in their direction. He did his best not to be hurt that Lydia seemed to feel odd around anyone who wasn’t Stiles. He knew she’d been through a lot, Stiles had told him some of what had happened in her head. He just hoped eventually she’d be okay again.

Stiles reached the car just as Kira shut it off. He caught the door as Lydia pushed it open and smiled down at her. “Hey,” he held out a hand to help her out of the car, “How does it feel to have your freedom back?” He teased gently.

Lydia took his hand and let him tug her out of the car, a genuine smile lighting up her face, “It feels pretty good.” She told him hesitating before continuing, “I haven’t seen you in a couple of days…is everything alright?” She asked her brows drawing together in concern.

Stiles nodded as he threaded their fingers together and smiled at Scott and Kira in greeting before his gaze settled on Lydia again. “Everything is fine. I just,” he paused, “I thought maybe you were getting a little sick of me always being around. Things seemed a bit…tense.” He replied not sure if that was the right word. He gave her hand a gentle tug and started moving in the direction of the house.

Lydia pursed her lips, “Yeah, I’m not…sick of you I mean, but I think, I think maybe there are some things we should talk about.” She said as she walked with him up the front steps and into the house, Scott and Kira behind them. It was weird being back, but at least the Stilinski house was one place she always felt comfortable.

Stiles watched her as they moved down the hallway, “Yeah, we should definitely talk.” He responded softly the sound of his dad’s voice drawing his gaze away from Lydia.

“Are they here yet?” Michael called from the kitchen as he pulled open the refrigerator and took out some soda and ice tea.

Stiles stepped into the kitchen with Lydia by his side and Scott and Kira behind them. “They’re here,” he said lightly a smile pulling at his lips.

Melissa turned towards the doorway and grinned, “Lydia, sweetheart it’s so good to see you!” She said brightly as she walked across the kitchen and tugged the teenager into a hug.

The action startled Lydia a bit, but after a second she released Stiles’ hand and hugged Ms. McCall back, “It’s really nice to see you too Ms. McCall.” She held onto the older woman for another minute, the comfort in her touch not lost on Lydia, before pulling back. Her eyes slid to Stiles’ dad and she smiled warmly, “Hi sheriff.”

Michael placed the drinks on the table and walked over to them, “It’s good to see you up and moving Lydia. You gave us all quite the scare.” He told her honestly.

Lydia ducked her head and smiled softly before glancing back up. “Well, that of course was unintentional. But…I’m back now so everything’s good.” She said calmly as her gaze found Stiles’.

He rested his hand at the small of her back and nodded as Scott tugged Kira around them and grinned. “So now that we’re all here is it party time?” He joked making Kira chuckle lightly.

Lydia glanced around the kitchen at the decorations and her heart warmed. “This was really nice of you guys, you didn’t have to go through so much trouble.” She told them as she watched Scott and Kira sit at the table while Ms. McCall got some plates for the food.

Michael glanced over at Lydia as he moved to the cabinet to grab some glasses, “It wasn’t any trouble at all. I’m just sorry everyone couldn’t be here tonight.”

Stiles rubbed his hand in soothing circles at the small of her back when he saw Lydia start playing with the edge of her skirt, a nervous habit that wasn’t like her at all. If he was being honest he was glad that they were the only ones there. He was pretty sure there were already too many people there for Lydia, though he didn’t voice that particular opinion. “I’m sure Lydia understands,” he said casually.

Lydia nodded, “I do.” She glanced over at the table, “That smells amazing Ms. McCall did you make it?” She asked letting Stiles guide her over to the table.

Melissa nodded, “I did. It’s homemade chicken pot pie.” She responded as she put some on everyone’s plates, “Come, sit.” She said with a smile as she put some on a plate for Lydia and Stiles too.

Stiles pulled out a chair for Lydia and when she sat down he shifted and took the seat beside her his hand brushing gently against her arm.

Lydia smiled at him before glancing around the table at everyone talking and laughing. Her body finally let go of the tension she’d been holding onto since she left Eichen House. This was what she had hoped for wasn’t it? What she had dreamed about, the life she’d created in her head? Sure Allison wasn’t there and neither was Isaac, but these people cared about her. Lydia’s expression warmed and she smiled as Scott spoke animatedly, her hand drifting to rest on Stiles’ leg.

Stiles felt the pressure of her hand against his leg and he turned his head to look at her, the expression on his face softening when he saw her relaxed and smiling. This is what he had hoped for. There was still a lot of things to work out, but Stiles had faith that if they all kept an eye on Lydia they’d be able to help her heal.

 

______

 

Lydia let out a soft sigh and pursed her lips as she did her best not to get annoyed with Derek. She counted to ten in her head before speaking. “Derek, I’m fine, really. You do realize I can just call triple ‘A’ right? You don’t need to bother Mr. Argent and how did you even know I was here?” She asked. It had been about a month since she’d come home from Eichen House and at first the constant attention from her friends was a welcome distraction from the chaos in her head.

Isaac and Mr. Argent had made their way back to Beacon Hills, which had made her equal parts happy and sad. She was so glad they were in her life again, but at the same time it made her miss Allison dearly. But all in all things were getting better or they had been until Lydia realized she was never alone. No matter where she went or what she did there was always someone trailing after her checking to see if she needed anything or making sure she was okay or even just looking out for her.

Lydia knew it was only because they cared, but it was seriously starting to get on her nerves. “Derek, I’m talking to you,” she snapped.

Derek winced at her tone as he pulled his head out and up from checking her engine. “Yes Lydia, I heard you. I was just…out for a walk and happened to see you on the side of the road.” He said lying through his teeth. He could sense her annoyance, smell her irritation and he wasn’t about to stoke the fire.

Lydia narrowed her eyes at him. “You’re lying to me Hale. Did Stiles put you up to this? Are you following me now? Damn it,” she stomped her heel against the ground and growled.

Derek bit back a smile as he rested his arms over her chest and watched her. “Stiles didn’t put me up to anything. It’s only your second week back at school and I was just making sure you were alright. That’s what friends do,” he responded evenly.

“Friends do not stalk friends!” She said pointedly before sighing. “And I don’t understand why you called Mr. Argent. I’m sure he has better things to do then come all the way out here for nothing.” She said as she walked over to her car and leaned up against it.

Derek arched a brow as he followed her movements. “I called Argent because I don’t have my car and you need a ride to school while I take care of your car. Plus you know he doesn’t mind. He came back to town to be closer…to help.” He said quietly.

Lydia took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She knew that. She knew he’d come back to help her acclimate and to train her. But he and Deaton were also hoping that the training would help clear her mind enough for her to remember the information she’d gained from Dr. Valack. “I know,” she sighed. “I just…I don’t need people constantly following me. I’m okay now. I’m out of Eichen House, I’m back at school. I’m trying to move on and that won’t happen if everyone is constantly hovering treating me like I’m going to break.”

Derek nodded, “I know,” he replied sincerely. He stayed quiet for a minute before shifting so his body was angled in her direction. “I know beneath the anger and irritation you’re scared.” Derek held up a hand to stop the protest he knew would come, “I know every once in a while you still get confused and that’s okay. And you scared that what happened might happen again. That’s normal, but you aren’t the only one scared.” He told her gently.

“No one wants to lose you again Lydia so we hover, we follow, we make sure that someone is always there if you need them and that’s as much for us as it is for you.” He explained though he knew deep down she had to know that.

Lydia studied Derek’s face for a minute before nodding. “Yeah, I get it. I just wish you guys could see that things are going to be okay now.” She said right as Mr. Argent pulled up beside them. Lydia cleared her throat and straightened up waving slightly as he parked.

Chris pushed the button making the window slide down. He smiled and nodded in their direction. “Hey, everything okay over here?”

Lydia pushed off of her car, reached inside and grabbed her bag, “Yup, everything’s fine. Derek says he’s going to take care of the car for me.” She said while moving back and turning to face Mr. Argent as she walked towards the car, “You’re sure you don’t mind dropping me off at school?” She asked.

Chris shook his head as he unlocked the car door, “Not at all, come on get in. You’re already running a bit late,” he told her before glancing at Derek. “Shoot me a text when you get the car to my guy,” he told him knowing that Derek would get it there. They’d been spending a lot of time together since he came back and Chris was glad. Derek had been helping face his grief lately, which was actually a nice change in pace. The sound of the door opening beside him pulled him from his thoughts. He watched as Lydia got into the car and buckled herself in.

He smiled, nodded a goodbye to Derek and then put the car in drive. “How are you this morning?” Chris asked as he pulled away from the curb and onto the road.

Lydia returned the smile, “I’m doing okay. The car thing was a pain this morning, but I appreciate the help.” She responded as she rested her bag on her lap.

Chris stopped at the corner and glanced both ways before turning, “Not a problem. I meant to ask are we still on for our training session this weekend?”

Lydia nodded, “Of course,” she told him lightly as she drummed her fingers against her bag, “I like our training sessions.” She admitted honestly.

Chris smiled, “I’m glad.” She seemed to be doing well since she was released from Eichen House and although she still couldn’t remember what had happened with Dr. Valack he was glad to see she was improving in pretty much all other aspects. Honestly all Chris really cared about was Lydia getting better. He knew if Allison was around that’s what she’d want. Ten minutes later he was pulling up to the school. His chest tightened when he stopped the car in front of the steps like he’d done so many times for Allison. “Here you go,” he said his tone light.

Lydia glanced at Mr. Argent and hesitated before reaching out and squeezing his arm gently sending him a sympathetic look. “Thanks again for the ride. I’ll see you this weekend Mr. Argent.” She released his arm, unbuckled her seatbelt and pushed the car door open.

Chris watched her go and he nodded, “I’ll see you then,” he said quietly as he watched her make her way towards the school his chest filled with more grief than he cared to admit. He shook thoughts of his daughter away and then pulled away from the school leaving the memories that haunted him behind.

 

______

 

Lydia shifted on Stiles’ bed a smirk pulling at her lips as she listened to him rattle off facts about alpha werewolves. She turned the page in her literature book and shook her head, “Remind me again why you’re doing research on alpha werewolves,” she inquired as she scanned the page.

Stiles was sitting in his desk chair staring at his laptop, but her words made him whirl the chair around so he was facing  her mouth agape, “Are you kidding me? Uh maybe because our best friend is an alpha werewolf and we need to help him hone his abilities,” he responded like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lydia chuckled softly as she pushed herself up so she was sitting on Stiles’ bed, grin pulling at her lips. “I see, well our best friend is certainly lucky to have you looking out for his well-being.” She teased lightly. It was a Friday night and Scott was out with Kira. She was pretty sure Melissa and the sheriff were out as well and Isaac with was Chris and Derek leaving her and Stiles to their own devices.

Lydia couldn’t say she minded. She’d been trying to get Stiles to herself for a while now and she was glad they finally had a chance to be alone. She shifted forward on his bed closing her book and dropping her feet to the floor.

Stiles watched her, his expression softening even as he grinned. “He definitely is.” He told her as he leaned back in his chair. “So, now that you’ve finally closed your book and I’ve got all the information I’m gonna find for the night, what do you want to do?” He asked.

Lydia shrugged, “Whatever, a movie maybe,” she commented as she tilted her head to the side. “So…It’s been a little over a month since I’ve been back and I haven’t seen Malia around much.” She said casually before crossing her legs, her gaze staying steady on Stiles.

“Uh,” he rubbed the back of his neck and leaned forward, “Yeah, Malia and I broke up a while back and she hasn’t really--” he pursed his lips, “She’s been sort of AWOL. I’ve seen her a few times, but she’s been keeping to herself.” He replied honestly.

Lydia bit her bottom lip, “I’m sorry,” she offered. She might not be entirely sorry Malia wasn’t around, but she was sorry Stiles was hurting. “I didn’t mean to bring it up, I was just curious.” She told him.

Stiles smiled and shrugged, “It’s fine. So, you said something about a movie?” He asked as he pushed himself up from the chair. “Want to pick one while I run into the kitchen and get some snacks?” He asked lightly.

Lydia stood as well and nodded, “Yeah, sure. Don’t forget to grab M&M’s to put in the popcorn,” she told him with half a smile.

Stiles grinned, “Like I’d forget that,” he responded as he sent a wink in her direction before stepping out of the bedroom.

Lydia watched him go, a smile tugging at her lips as she moved over by his television and went in search of his movies. She bent down running her fingers over some of the titles tilting her head to the side so she could read them better. Her hand paused over the hunger games, her eyes zeroing in on the bow and arrow in the girls arm.

And before she could move her hand a sharp gasp left her throat and her body went ridged as memories flashed through her head she lost her balance and her body fell back against the floor with a loud thud.

Stiles heard the noise and left the popcorn in the microwave as he ran down the hallway towards his bedroom. He spotted Lydia on the floor and horror crossed his face as he sailed into the room and slid to the ground beside her. “Lydia…Lyds,” he called her name in a panic, hands shaking her gently.

Lydia groaned softly her head pounding as she lifted a hand to her temple and winced. Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked several times. When her vision cleared she could see the worry on Stiles’ face. She swallowed heavily, her heartbeat picking up speed.

“Are you okay?” Stiles asked again.

Lydia nodded carefully, “I remember,” she whispered, “Parts of it but…oh god Stiles. I know what I saw when I went to talk to Dr. Valack.”

Stiles’ eyes widened slightly and he helped Lydia sit up, “What?” He asked anxiety building in his chest.

Lydia moistened her throat as she held his gaze. “Allison,” she replied her voice quivering slightly. “I saw Allison.” And just like that Lydia knew everything was about to change.


End file.
